


Sour | (Alastor x Reader)

by fayeshoney (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, No Angst, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fayeshoney
Summary: ♫ 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙨 𝙖 𝙗𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙢𝙚 ♫"That is why I despise men like you. So please excuse me, it seems my sister needs me.",you give the deer a taste of his own medicine when you lean in uncomfortably close and fix his tie. Your eyes challenge his for a split moment.Alastors grin widens when you turn and walk away with your chin held high. He feels his interest itch and grow more intensely.This may be more entertaining than I thought, he thinks before turning and leaving the hotel for the time being.ఌYou are the only one supportive of your sister, Charlie's, new business prospect in rehabilitation for sinners. And you, being the over protective sister you are, do not trust the infamous radio demon when he takes an interest in investing in the hotel.In fact you hate him, but not for the reasons he may think.And this just spikes his interest in you all the more.( Alastor x Reader )
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor x Reader, Reader x Alastor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

welcome to my new book!

if you feel like reading them ive written one other alastor x reader book and a hazbin harem book. you can check them out on my profile!

as per usual everything belongs to Vivziepop!!

there will be mature content and themes. 

i will NOT be sticking to canon,,,for the most part. 

this is an Alastor x Reader but you may have romantic-esque relationships with other characters but Alastor is the main love interest. 

updates frequent if not there will be an update every Saturday! 

pls vote !

enjoy! ♡︎


	2. prolouge

"This is ridiculous I cannot believe this."

You sigh heavily as you rub the nape of your neck,"After that mess on the news she needs someone by her side and...Vaggie isn't the most levelheaded person to be there for her." 

Your father looks at you through his fingers. He pinches the bridge of his nose and stands up. A deep frown is on his black lips,"My dear...this is such a trivial thing...this is to be expected from Charlotte but you?" 

His hands hold your shoulders and you sigh while shaking your head.

Ever since Charlie started doing small things that never worked out Lucifer had lost faith in any of her experiments. Especially this one.

No one truly believed it was possible for her to rehabilitate sinners. No one believed in her despite what they may say you knew deep down they didn't believe in her. Your mother had shown support in Charlie and you two convinced your father to fuel her hotel but...even Lilith was just being a good mother. 

But you believed in Charlie and in her cause to be frank. You loved her and even if none of her other endeavors worked that didn't mean this one wouldn't.

You place your hand over your fathers and smile,"I am going there to help her. Plus I haven't seen her in a month since she left to renovate the old estate...and I have a feeing it may be a mess." 

Lucifer looks down at you with pinched brows and he sighs while pulling you close in a tight hug. Truth be told he didn't see a point in you leaving. Lilith was constantly out up until recently and Charlie left a year ago and he also had yet to see her. Now you were leaving him too.

He held back tears and you felt him hug you tighter,"I will come back, dad...please don't cry." 

And that set off the waterworks.

He began to cry onto your shoulder and you patted his back with a soft frown on your lips. He pulled away and wiped away his golden tears while gently cupping your cheek,"Be careful." He sniffles and straightens his composure,"And remember—"

You cut him off and wag your finger while deepening your voice,"Don't take shit from other demons." Lucifer rolled his eyes and gently knocked your shoulder. Leaning down he planted a kiss against your forehead and you two bid goodbye before you left the estate.

Driving down the streets of Hell you blew a raspberry. You began to ponder and feel guilty for not staying with your father but Charlie needed you right now. 

She was handling the difficult client that was Angel Dust and Vaggie was supportive but she was a bit of a hot head. Not to mention you hadn't seen your younger sister in quite a while and with her busy schedule contact had been limited. 

You missed her to be honest. Her bubbly and lively energy was a breath of fresh air. 

While driving up to the hotel you stood in your seat and looked to the sign that once read 'Happy Hotel'.

"Hazbin Hotel...?",you mutter as the limo comes to a stop. Your chauffeur opens the door and you step out and he shuts the door behind you. You make your way up the path to the hotel as the man takes your bags off of the limo. 

Brushing back your hair you turn the knob and slowly step into your old estate. Walking in your pleasantly surprised at how immaculate it is. The frames once strewn about are hung up and sparkling clean. You smile at the sight of Charlie's now defaced prom photo. 

Walking up to the front desk your eyes narrow upon noticing its a bar. 

//Kinda...counterproductive...//

You notice the passed out cat-demon with his head down on the bar and a bottle of cheap booze in his hand. With narrowed eyes you reach out for the bottle. He seems to be grumbling a foreign language and when your fingers brush against the bottle you jump at a high-pitched voice.

"You don't wanna do that!" You whip around and see no one until you look down. You cock your head in question at the sight of the small child. She has a pinkish orange bob and one large eye splat in the middle of her face. She wears sixties-esque clothing.

"And why not?",you inquire while crossing your arms and she scurries up to the bar stool to meet your eyes.

"Husk is very sensitive about his booze. One time that pink lady took his booze without permission and he threw the bottle at his head!",she wears a wide toothy grin the entire time she says this and you blink back. 

//Okay...//

Her eye looks to the door as the chauffeur begins to bring in the minimal amount of bags you brought with you. She turns to you with that wide smile,"I'm Nifty! Its nice to meet a new friend!"

You snap your fingers and point upstairs,"The second master bedroom upstairs, thank you." You turn back to Nifty and nod,"I'm (Y/N). Are you one of the clients here?" 

She shakes her head rapidly,"No! I work here for the princess! So does Husk. He manages the desk and I clean!" Every sentence she speaks is full of energy and quick paced. With a small smile you feel glad that Charlie is being responsible with her hotel, but you don't find yourself surprised at this matter. 

"When did Charlie hire you?",you question and Nifty shakes her head with a laugh. "Oh no! We work for her but we're only doing it because Al is making us!" 

You're confused for a moment. As Charlie walks down the steps with Vaggie. 

//Al...

No there's no way.//

Charlie's eyes widen as she looks at you and she runs forward to wrap her arms around you,"(Y/N)! You made it!" She hugs you tightly and you return the embrace but your eyes widen when you look past Vaggie and see the tall deer demon fixing his monocle.

Charlie pulls away with a wide and happy smile while looking at you,"Charlie.",you state plainly as your eyes meet Alastors. You feel chills run up your spine and you're unaware to the fact that Alastor feels just the same.

She holds her hands and smiles at you,"Yes?" You turn her shoulders,"Why the fuck is the radio demon here?" 

Alastors grin widens as he looks between you and Charlie. Before Charlie can speak Alastor shoves her out of the way and grabs ahold of your hand,"The name's Alastor darling! A pleasure to meet you! And who might you be?"

You glare at him and shake his hand tightly. Alastor can't help but internally wince at the cramp you cause in his hand,"I'm (Y/N) Magne, why are you here?" 

Nifty, Alastor, and the now awake Husk look surprised as you say this. You looked nothing like the princess and you never left the estate. In all honesty you kept to yourself and even the bloodthirsty media could never get photos or interviews with you as they did Charlie or any of the royal family. 

You were a rarity. 

You pull your hand away from Alastors gloved one and can't help the chills that run up your spine again. Once more he conceals the same feeling.

He grins and speaks with his hands,"Why I am Charlies business partner in this fruitless endeavor she's taken on!" Charlie glares at Alastors not-so-discreet insult. You look at Charlie with wide blinking eyes and she steps forward with a clearing of her throat. 

"Um well yeah! He's my business partner here at the Happy Hotel. I can explain more in depth later but right now lets just spend some time together!",she smiles nervously and grabs your hand. 

She flinches when Alastor wraps his arm around you and pulls you close to him, your hand leaving hers,"Now now! I can catch her up on this hotel." Alastor looks down at you and is displeased to find you not fazed by his close and imposing contact. 

Charlie looks between you two and Vaggie calls her over while pointing to the phone,"Oh no...hold on!" 

You pull away from Alastor as Charlie runs off to a worried Vaggie. 

Husk and Nifty begin to converse in a one-sided conversation and you fold your hands in front of you. You walk over to one of the family portraits and you speak aloud with a soft sigh. 

"I don't trust you.",you say bluntly as you turn and look up at the radio demons glowing eyes. He tilts his head and narrows his eyes,"What makes you think I care, dear?" 

You smile up at him and cross your arms over your chest yet again,"Because you're a narcissistic overlord. Of course you care." You look down to his bowtie and the staff he manifests in his palm,"You care that I don't trust you. People like you like when people don't trust them. But...my distrust is not out of fear." 

Alastor cannot begin to describe the fascination he already develops with you. It was obvious you already didn't like him. Even hate him. He rolled his eyes as he leaned down to meet your eye level.

"Let me take a guess here...",he exhales deeply,"You are a bizarrely pure soul like the charming demon belle. Your disdain for me comes from my methods of keeping my title as overlord and maintaining my food." 

His grin is wide and smug and you bask in being able to knock it off of his face. With a shake of your head his brows lower and he stands straight once more.

"Not at all. I could care less about what you did to become overlord or the way you eat your fellow demon and sinner. This is Hell. There are more important things for me to worry about or judge than some radio show overlord.",you state plainly with a tight and faux grin. Alastor finds his interest skyrocket, watching as you walk past him he can't help but ask.

"Well then what is the reason for the distrust and hate towards me?" You look and see Charlie gesture you over. Turning to Alastor you sigh deeply and tuck your hair behind your ear with a smile. 

"You are an arrogant and overly confident overlord. What you have in appearance, patience, and power you lack in common sense, rationality, and quite honestly wit. You appear to be smart but your shady deal making and fear as a means of ruling makes you no bigger or scarier than a...what do humans call it?...Ah! A loan shark.",you lean in close and quite uncomfortably for him.

“People like you...men like you are so sure of themselves that you underestimate everyone around you who shows even the slightest bit of weakness. You are powerful yes, that much is clear, impressive even. But you also need to remind yourself that vulnerability does not equate to weakness. That stands for my sister, she may be an emotional mess but she could wipe you away while barely lifting a finger. And you don’t realize that.”

You look back to see Charlie gesture you over with a questioning look.

“That is why I despise men like you. Or more so I see you as a sleazy and cocky bastards. So please excuse me, it seems my sister needs me.”,you give the deer a taste of his own medicine when you lean in even more uncomfortably close and fix his tie. Your eyes challenge his for a split moment.

Alastors grin widens when you turn and walk away with your chin held high. He feels his interest itch and grow more intensely. His hands are sweaty beneath his gloves and his stomach is tied in knots.

Now this is going to be entertaining, he thinks before turning and leaving the hotel for the time being.

You wouldn’t leave his mind for the rest of the evening. 

//What I have in appearance, hm?//


	3. Honey

You rubbed your eyes tiredly as you awoke in the middle of the night. Your throat was dry and today was a bit hectic considering you had to accompany Charlie and Vaggie on dealing with the mess she pulled on the news just a week ago. 

God was Katie a cunt the entire time.

Dragging yourself out of bed you pulled on a pair of sweatpants before making your way out of the room. Walking down the familiar hallways you continue to rub your tired eyes. 

//Why is it freezing in here...// You think while hugging yourself and making your way to the elevator. Once the soft ping went off you stepped out and fell back with an 'oof' when you crashed into something softer than anything you've felt before.

"Woah...ain't you a looker...",looking up a very tall spider demon slurs out a compliment while stumbling into the elevator and pressing all the buttons. You narrow your eyes and quickly stand up to smack his multiple arms away.

When he turns and runs a hand through his white hair with a soft chuckle you notice his undercut and a heart is dyed onto his skin. 

"Angel Dust...?",you question as if his flamboyant attire wasn't obvious enough. She snorts and turns to you with crossed arms,"Who the fuck is askin'?" 

He's suddenly gotten very defensive and looks at you with his mismatched eyes. You notice his pupils are the size of dinner plates and you furrow your brows. 

//He's high out of his mind!//

He begins to slur and stumble against the walls yet again. You worry as he begins to sweat and grow louder as he laughs hysterically. You're damn near certain he doesn't want Charlie to find out about his past curfew and high state. 

"Angel I'm (Y/N) and quite honestly you might get pissed at a stranger for doing this but I don't care right now.",Angel turns to you with confusion and you reach up to pinch the skin between his neck and shoulder. 

His body falls in your arms limp and his eyes flutter shut. You silently thank your father for teaching you that move and you wait for the elevator buttons to finish. 

You look down at Angel's lanky stature and you frown slightly at the bruising on his neck and wrists. You also notice how even unconscious his brows pinch together in distress.

//Poor thing...//

Even shut off in the estate you heard gossip and rumors. Some of those being about the infamous overlord, Valentino. And specifically how he treated his workers. 

Especially Hell's favorite angel. 

Charlie believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt no matter what others may say. You thought different. 

There would be no such rumors if not a little bit true. You could act civil but you would be wary. But this wasnt the case with Valentino. He was a sleazebag who you've never had the displeasure of meeting considering you never went to any of your families balls. 

You were strong and Angel Dust was toned and lean but that definitely didn't mean he wasn't heavy. He was damn near eight feet tall. You wondered if majority of that height was due to the stripper heels he wore. 

Kicking open your door you let out a loud sigh of exasperation as you tossed him on the bed. Running a hand through your messy bed head you blew a raspberry and went back to shut the door. 

"I-I'm sorry..." You turn at the sound of soft whimpering and you see Angel slightly stirring in his sleep. His arms struggle to clutch his sides and you quickly walk over to turn him on his side. Snapping your fingers a bucket appears in your hand and you hold it out. 

Just at that second Angel Dust vomits into the black bucket, still partially unconscious. You push back his white hair and he continues to spit up mainly liquid and it reeks of stomach acid and fruits. 

"I-I didn't mean to disobey...please don't...",he mumbles with his eyes clutched shut and brows pinched. A deep frown was set on his lips and you noticed mascara filled tears slip down his face. 

You felt saddens and pity pool in your stomach as you simply brushed back his hair,"Its okay...you're fine..." You speak softly in an attempt to quell the nightmare he may be having. 

He continued to hurl into the bucket and you continued to comfort his half-unconscious state. Your brows pinched together and you looked around with chills running up your spine.

//Am I hearing static...?//

«»

You laughed with Charlie as she frowns at her burned pastry,"I see you are still an absolutely terrible baker!" 

Charlie gives you the bird before looking at your last perfectly fried beignet and cooing. You begin to sift the powder sugar on the plate and Charlie smiles while leaning against the kitchen countertop. 

"How's dad doing?",she asks hesitantly while looking down at the ground. You pause for a moment as you pass the dirtied sifter to an excited Nifty and she scurries to wash it. You pour the honey along the beignets and smile.

Charlie loved Lucifer and he obviously loved her. But they were so different so they found themselves constantly strained. 

"He's okay. He misses you...you know?",You close the honey and turn to Charlie with your arms crossed over the floured apron. She nodded slowly and gave a slightly sad smile, she seemed to change the sensitive subject quickly. 

"I'll go get the others to try some of your killer beignets!",Charlie claps excitedly and runs out of the kitchen. You turn to Nifty and hold out a beignet,"Care for one, Nifty?" 

The small child nods and takes the beignet yet and you blink rapidly when she shoves it into her mouth and swallows it whole.

"Ookayyy...",you say while turning away as she furiously washes her hands. When you turn around you jump at the sight of a made-up Angel Dust. He wears dark liner and dark attire, a corset cinching his already tiny waist. 

His cheeks are tinged pink as he looks at you yet does not look to your eyes. You frown remembering last night and you sigh deeply,"Want a beignet?" You hold up the plate and he raises a brow of surprise before pushing it away.

He was visibly uncomfortable and he sighed,"About last night I-" You put your hand up and shake your head gently while smiling. 

"You really don't need to explain anything to me. I'm just glad to see that you're fine now.",your lips spread into a wide and genuinely warm smile. It resembled Charlies, but it sort of felt more special.

But there was a difference between you and Charlie that was already blatantly obvious. He placed his hands on his hips and gave you a pointed look. His brows were pinched together and he looked skeptical. 

"You ain't gonna lecture me? Or tell me a bunch of anti drug bullshit?",he inquires and you purse your lips with scrunched brows. You laugh gently as you place down the plate and place your hands on his shoulders while looking up at him.

He feels a bouncing feeling in his stomach.

"I am not your mother. And I sure as hell do not own you. Its not my job or place to tell you what to do or not to do unless its a royal order. I know nothing of your life, therefore I have no say in this.",you drop your hands and pick the plate back up. 

He watched with tinging pink cheeks as you swiped the honey from the side of the plate and licked it off of your thumb. 

Angel Dust blinked back at the strange feeling this stirred in him. You placed down one beignet on a paper towel and smile up at him,"You needa eat something." 

With a sigh you walk past Angel Dust and look back at him with a small salute,"Now I bid you goodbye for now." 

You smile and walk out of the kitchen into the lobby. You step out with a smile yet it falters slightly at the sight of the radio demon sitting at the bar. 

Charlie smiles as you step out and Vaggie is nearly salivating,"Are those the beignets!" 

Alastors ear perks up as Vaggie says this and you put your smile back on and nod,"They might be." Vaggie loved your sweets and pastries more than your cooking which was saying something. Especially your beignets. 

Vaggie rushed over grabs a sweet pastry off the plate, then a few more. You laugh softly and place it on the bar, looking to Husk. 

You attempt to ignore the burning gaze Alastor leaves on your head. 

"Want one Husk?",you ask and the grouchy bar cat looks at you with a slight tilt of his head. He glances down to the plate and then looks up to you. 

Charlie and Vaggie scarf down the beignets they had in their hands and watched, readily preparing for Husk to reject you in a rude way. They are all surprised when he picks one up and plops it into his mouth. His deadpan and nonchalant face doesnt change but he nods,"Pretty fuckin' good." 

You smile with pride until inhaling deeply and turning to meet Alastors eyes, god he stares.

"You can bake?",he inquires while leaning against his mic cane. And Charlie pipes in before you can, her mouth stuffed with the puff pastry. 

"And she cooks! For a good chunk of life at the estate we didn't even have chefs because we all wanted (Y/N) to cook for us.",you grow sheepish at your sisters praise and Vaggies hums in agreement. You feel your face flush and you nod slowly.

Alastors grin widens as he looks down at you.

//Is she blushing?...//

He takes a beignet off the plate, quite frankly, not expecting much. Then he bites into it and the warm, fluffy, and crunchy delectable dessert hits his tongue. Alastor was not a fan of sweets by far, but the nostalgia of beignets were the exception. 

He hummed in satisfaction and dusted his fingers of the powdered sugar,"Well...it seems your baking skills do hold up to Miss Magne's praise. But I am not one for sweets.” 

You shrug and smile,”Me either but Charlie and Vaggie love sweets.” Alastors brow raises as you say this, he feels a bit of a stir within him. 

“I like cooking far more.”,you state as Charlie and Vaggie tug the plate towards them, Vaggie swats as Husks trying to grab some more. 

Alastor tilts his head and leans down uncomfortably close to you,”How about you cook for us tonight Miss (Y/N)? Unless of course you aren’t capable.” Charlie smiles at his challenging tone and she looks to you with a scrunched nose,”Al is kind of a snob when it comes to food, especially soul food. But he’s an amazing cook.” 

You snort and roll your eyes while stepping away from Alastor,”I seriously doubt it.” He grabs your wrist and twirls you into his. Theres a sudden glint in his eyes and his grin is wider than ever.

“Care to make a bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its boring T_T it will get better i promise.


	4. Friendly Wager

It was later that night after making the bet despite Charlies best attempts to get you to drop it. 

Alastor was a stiff bastard with his food and she waited at the dining table nervously with Vaggie at her side. You might have been smart to not shake his hand but she didn't know what either of you put on the line for this bet. 

"Charlie, calm down would ya? It's just a fuckin' cooking contest.",Husk grumbles while laying out the playing cards once more. Charlie pinches her brows together and picks up the cards as Vaggie places a comforting hand on her shoulder with a smile.

She smiles at her girlfriend and looks to the kitchen doors. 

"It's rude to stare.",you state plainly while expertly chopping the jalapeños and sliding them into the boiling pot.

Alastor looks away from you as he crushes the tomatoes,"I wasn't staring, simply observing." 

Alastor was already impressed at how expertly you managed to prep everything and make this homely recipe off the top of your head, but he was more impressed at the alluring smell your dish was already emitting. You look to Alastor and raise a brow with a grin spreading across your lips.

"Is someone regretting this little wager?",you taunt him while walking over to the sink. He chuckles lowly and looks to you with a shake of his head,"I never regret my wagers, my dear." Washing your hands you sigh quietly at the fact that he has piqued your interest. 

"Why jambalaya?",you ask aloud without facing him,"I already know of your origins but why this dish?" You turn to him as you wipe your hands on the apron and its just now you notice the scars along his arms. 

Yet you're discreet with your line of vision and he doesnt notice you looking at his scarred arms. 

His grin seems to soften as he places the lid onto the pot and you do the same,"Its my favorite dish." He says and gives such a simple response but you feel it runs deeper. He then turns to you with a raised brow, his hands folding behind his back. 

"Now let me ask a question. Why was your side of this wager so...bizarre?",he inquires and you raise a brow at him with your arms crossing over your chest. You narrow your eyes slightly and shrug. 

"You're a deal maker who holds those accountable for their side. So I figured you'd be the same with bets.",you lean back against the countertop and look out to the kitchen door where the Hazbin occupants are currently playing cards. 

"I love my sister. And my people are important to me as the heir to the throne.",you turn back to him,"If I ask you anything you will lie. But when I win this bet and I get to ask you one question that you have to answer truthfully then I believe you'll hold your end and answer honestly." 

Alastor grins as per usual and he walks towards you with a tilt of his head,"I will keep my end of the deal." 

Alastor truthfully hoped you wouldn't win. With his deals he would hold his end one way or another. You both agreed to answer one question in complete honesty. He chose this due to the fact that you held a disdain for him and wouldn't tell him anything and you chose this because he was an untrustworthy bastard. 

He hoped you wouldn't win because he knew what you would ask of him. 

// Why are you helping with the Happy Hotel? //

If he answered truthfully he would no doubt be in quite hot water. 

Hot water doesn't even cover the shitstorm he'd be stuck in. 

You both stared at each other for a few moments, hiding your emotions and inner thoughts skillfully. "I hope so." You state plainly before a small ding comes from the timer on the counter and you smile,"Shall we?"

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me!",Angel Dust shouts while tossing the cards down. Husk grins as Charlie jumps at his frustrated shouting. Vaggie laughs behind her hand and Husk is quick to pick up the cards thrown. 

"Hey Angel its just beginners luck...",Charlie mumbles while grabbing the money off the dining table. Husk puts away the cards and they turn to see Nifty scurry out with two trays that holds bowls of the stew. 

Everyone sits up in their seats, aside from Husk, and they look to both you and Alastor. With his sleeves rolled back down Alastor approaches the table with you and you side step a bit away from him.

Everyone feels anxious as they are given bowls.

They either stupidly pick a cannibalistic overlord over the next queen of Hell.

Or they pick the next queen of Hell over a cannibalistic overlord.

"Simply leave the spoon in the bowl of whos dish you like the most.",with that you and Alastor turn around so as to not be obvious with whos dish is whos.

You stare ahead at the wall as you hear the occupants eat and consume the stew. You look down at your long black nails and its just now that Alastor notices wedding band tan around your ring finger. His brows thread together in even more curiosity. 

Yet before he can casually question this you both hear the last clink of the spoon. 

You glance to one another before slowly turning around and noticing the others have hurriedly ran. 

//Weirdos.//

"Oh my...",Alastor breathes and you follow his gaze to the spoons and notice that three spoons lay in the left side bowls and two lay in the right side bowls. 

You cover your mouth and laugh behind your hand. Alastors eye twitches and static surrounds him at the sight of majority of the spoons within your spoon. Dusting off your hands you knock at Alastors shoulder.

"Guess thats that.",you walk towards the bowls and stack them back onto the tray,"You give yourself way too much credit." 

You grin as you lean over the table and pick the spoon from your stew. You freeze when Alastor comes up behind you and places his gloved hand over yours. His other hand rests on the other side of you, trapping you in.

Your eyes widen slightly and you feel your cheeks warm up. You watch as he lifts the spoon with your hand and he takes a taste of your dish. You swallow hard as your breathing grows shallow, his chest against your back as he leans down. 

Alastor tastes the stew on his tongue and his own eyes widen in disbelief.

//It-Its amazing! It tastes...just like—like hers...//

Alastor places down the spoon with your hand,"Even I can admit they chose wisely." His voice is not his usual loud and obnoxious, radio filtered one, instead it was soft and level and clear. Your jaw tightens and you clear your throat. 

"Thank you.",you attempt to keep your composure as you speak. He steps away from you and you feel yourself let out a large breath. He licks his lips and watches as you stack the rest of the dishes for Nifty to retrieve when she returned.

"So what is your question, my dear?",Alastor inquires in his usual radio grained voice. You turn to him and wipe your hands off on the bodice of your dress. 

You eyed him up and down.

//He definitely did that to illicit a reaction from me...  
Two can play this game.//

Alastors brow raises ever so slightly when a wide grin spreads across your lips. You sigh and walk towards him with a tilt of your head,"I'm not going to ask one yet." You grin up at him and for a second his smile falters, yet it happens so quickly you’re convinced you must have imagined it. 

“That was not part of the bet, dear.”,he states plainly as you turn to walk away. You turn back around with a slight tilt of your head, pulling your hair down from the messy ponytail it had been put in earlier. Alastor finds himself entranced for a moment at how gracefully your hair falls. 

“Excuse me? I believe the deal was “you answer one question truthfully”. There was never a specified time of when the question could be asked.”,you state in a smart-ass sort of way. His eyes widen slightly and he bows his head while fixing his monocle,”I suppose you’re correct.” 

He chuckles and you nod while turning around,”Goodnight, Alastor.” 

He watches as you walk away and he noticed the way you hold onto the hand he had grabbed. The tip of your ears are red and he feels his grin widen. 

//Maybe I’m going about this wrong with the charming demon belle...maybe its her I should aim for...she is the next queen. After that display with the spider last night there is no doubt she has good within her...//

Alastors shadow grabs onto his shoulder and Alastor himself manifests his cane, he speaks softly,”Goodnight (Y/N)...”


End file.
